1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular safety distance alarm system and more particularly pertains to monitoring a travelling distance between a source vehicle and a target vehicle and activating an alarm when a predetermined safety distance defined between the two for a given speed is compromised with a vehicular safety distance alarm system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicular alarm systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicular alarm systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of monitoring the travelling distance between vehicles are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,327 to Tanaka dislcoses a vehicle following apparatus with a distance measuring function. U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,557 to Ogawa discloses a distance detecting apparatus and method for a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,537 to Asayama discloses a vehicle following apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,467 to Park discloses an object detecting apparatus for use in an automobile. U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,408 to Asayama discloses a distance detecting apparatus for a vehicle.
While these vehicle fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a vehicular safety distance alarm system that monitors a travelling distance between a source vehicle and a target vehicle and activates an alarm when a predetermined safety distance defined between the two for a given speed is compromised.
In this respect, the vehicular safety distance alarm system according to the present invention subtantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of monitoring a travelling distance between a source vehicle and a target vehicle and activating an alarm when a predetermined safety distance defined between the two for a given speed is compromised.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved vehicular safety distance alarm system which can be used for monitoring a travelling distance between a source vehicle and a target vehicle and activating an alarm when a predetermined safety distance defined between the two for a given speed is compromised. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.